


Saving Granger

by Sheedy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheedy/pseuds/Sheedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry it's a short chapter. Let me know what you think.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Saving Granger  
Chapter one

 

Hermione sat next to the lake watching the giant squid float slowly across the surface. She had just finished her last NEWTS exam, Potions. She felt pretty confident about her grade, after all, Professor Snape had tutored her most of the year. Hermione planned on being a potion mistress and needed an O to get into the program at Uni. 

As the warm spring sun shone down she let her mind wander. Professor Snape had been so different since the final battle. Oh he was still sarcastic and unpleasant at times. Nothing could ever change that. But now that he no longer led a double life and wasn’t in constant pain from Voldy’s tender care he was a much happier person. He even offered to help her with her potions study. It was about a week after the final battle and everyone was meeting at 12 Grimauld to celebrate the end of the war and Harry’s engagement to Draco. Partway thru the evening talk had turned to what everyone was going to do after graduation. Harry was going straight into the Auror program. Draco was going to be busy running Malfoy Enterprises. Neville was going to Uni for Herbology and his girlfriend Luna was going for Journalism. Hermione had said she was going to go for her potion mistress. Snape looked surprised and said “You will need an O on your NEWTS exam. I could tutor you if you like”. She had accepted before he could change his mind.

A sound bought Hermione back to the present. Ginny and Blaise had said ‘HI” as they strolled by hand in hand. Hermione returned the greeting. The light caught Ginny’s red hair just right and it made her think of Ron. Hermione immediately felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach sink. She could still remember looking over the devastation of the final battle and seeing Ron running to her. She had been so relieved that he was OK. She never saw the streak of green light shoot toward her, but Ron did and threw her to the ground at the last possible moment. The Killing Curse caught him in the back. He toppled over onto Hermione. She could clearly remember his glassy eyes looking at her from inches away. She remembered trying to crawl out from under his dead weight but was trapped. She had closed her eyes and started to scream uncontrollably. She felt herself picked up and everything went black. Later she woke up on a cot in the medical tent. 

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she brushed the tears off of her face. It wouldn’t do any good to cry she needed to get on with her life. Ron would be upset if he knew she was still mourning him after all these months. She decided some tea and a sandwich would do her good. She picked up her things and started in to castle. 

Snape had watched Hermione as she sat next to the lake. The entire staff had been watching Hermione closely since Ron’s death. She had lost so much in the last year and everyone was worried about her. Her parents had died in an auto accident early in the summer. Then losing her lover in the final battle would have been too much for most 16 year olds. Sometimes he wondered if the only thing keeping her going was the Griffindor spirit that she seemed to exemplify. 

Snape pulled the magic mirror from his pocket and softly called to Albus. The mirror showed Albus’s face “Yes my boy?” came from the mirror. “Hermione seems to be upset would it be permissible to take her to Hogsmead for tea?” Severus asked. “Of course, do whatever you can.” as the mirror returned to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter. Let me know what you think.

Saving Granger   
Chapter two

Hermione put on her happy face and made her way to the Great Hall. She was good at putting on a happy face by now, it almost looked sincere. The hall was empty; she was too late for tea. She decided to make her way to the kitchens. Turning to leave she nearly bumped into Professor Snape. “Sorry Sir, I should be more careful.” she said with a small smile. With a sneer Snape drawled, “Yes, you should. But I should not have snuck-up on you like that. Wait, no, that’s my job, well it’s more of a hobby actually.” His face bore a trace of a smile. Seeing he was trying to make a joke she replied dryly, “Oh it’s more of an art form the way you do it” “ Thank You, where are you off to Miss Granger?” Snape asked. “The kitchens actually, I missed lunch and tea.” she explained

Snape scowled,” I see, have you finished your last class for the day?”” Yes, for the year actually, potions was my last one.” she sighed. “Then may I invite you to dine with me at Three Broomsticks to celebrate your impending graduation and no doubt an O on your potions NEWT?” Snape drawled. 

Hermione decided that Snape had lost his mind. He never invited a student to do anything but detentions. Looking at the professor warily she replied” That would be lovely. Are you sure we can, students aren’t supposed to leave the grounds?”  
Snape decided it was just like Granger to quote rules to a teacher,” Headmaster is aware of the plan. While you have not officially graduated yet you have completed your classes and are of age. So, yes I’m sure it’s OK this time.”

The pleasant walk into Hogsmeade was filled with talk of her potions NEWT. Snape assured her that he fully expected her to get an O. Before either one noticed it they had stopped in front of the Three Broomsticks. Snape opened the door and ushered her into a quiet booth.

The waitress took their order and Snape was happy to see that she ordered something healthy for her. Right after the battle people had to almost force her to eat. He was also impressed when she steered the conversation to the latest articles in Potions Monthly. Not only was she able to debate intelligently on the content, but also on the possible theory of new uses for several ingredients. 

When did she grow into this mature, intelligent witch? She wasn’t the bushy haired know it all anymore. 'Snap out of it old boy she’s half your age and a student' he chided himself.

Soon they noticed it was getting late, nearly dusk. Agreeing to start back they left the pub and strolled back in a comfortable silence. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts of how nice it had been to spend a meal with someone who not only had table manners but spoke of something besides quidditch. She hoped to spend more time with him. 'Wait! Where did that come from?! She could not be thinking of spending time with the great greasy bat. Well why not? He was intelligent and witty, in his own snarky way.'

As they got to the front doors Hermione turned to Snape and said “Thank you Professor that was very enjoyable. Please keep me in mind if you would like to this again some time.” Snape never got to answer because Harry and Draco chose that moment to walk up. 

“ Good evening Professor. Please excuse us. We were looking for you Hermione. The party is starting in the common room.” Harry said smiling. “Of course Mr. Potter. Thank you Miss Granger, I’m sure we will speak again before graduation.” Snape said in his best silky voice as he left in a swirl of robes.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Flies chapter 3

The next morning dawned another bright, beautiful day at Hogwarts. Hermione was awakened by Harry and Ginny banging on the door to the Head Girl suite. “Hurry up you’ll be late for the last quidditch match of the year!” Ginny yelled.  
Realizing she had over slept Hermione jumped up and threw on her dressing robe. She pulled open the door,” Go on I’ll be five minutes behind you. Have someone save me a seat!” The dynamic duo nodded and ran on down the hall in their quidditch robes. 

Closing the door and shaking her head, “It’s a wonder they didn’t use their brooms in the hall”. After last nights party in the common room all of her housemates were looking for a win. The house points were so close between Slytherin and Gryffindor that the match was a tie breaker for the house cup. Harry was doing it for Ron. He had dreamed of being Head Boy and winning the house cup. Well, to be fair so had Draco and he was Head Boy this year. Hermione could see being happy whoever won. 

As she quickly threw on a pair of worn, faded jeans and a red sweater she thought of the long lunch she had yesterday. She had really enjoyed Professor Snape’s company. With graduation tomorrow she hoped she got a chance to talk to him before hand. Putting her hair in a ponytail with Gryffindor a colored ribbon she ran for the quidditch pitch.

As she entered the stands she saw Neville and Luna waiving her over to a seat next to them. It was front and center with a great view if she didn’t look down. She shuddered at the dizzy feeling it gave her. Luna was wearing her hat with the lion that roared. Hermione decided it was good that some things never change. “Thanks for saving me a seat guys.” 

Any answer they said was drowned out by the roar of the stands as the Gryffindor team took the field, followed closely behind by the Slytherin team. Madame Hooch called both team captains forward and gave her instructions. Harry and Draco shook hands and play began. It was a hard fought match with close calls and near misses on both sides. Hermione had a hard time keeping up with the game it was moving so fast. About 20 minutes into the game Hermione saw the snitch zoom right past her head. She glanced to Harry and saw him rush at her with Draco hot on his heels. Her attention was on them when they flew past and she didn’t see the bludger flying straight at her. Suddenly she felt someone knock her to the floor of the stands. She looked up to see the bludger had hit right where she had been sitting. She started to say thank you to the person who knocked her out of the way but no one was there. Neville and Luna were hovering over her asking if she was OK. The buzzer was sounding announcing the end of the game. Neither Neville nor Luna saw anyone knock her out of the way.

In the Slytherin stands Professor Snap had saw the bludger head straight for her and let out a yell. He saw a bright flash of red hair as she was knocked out of the way. Snape blinked in confusion. That could not have been Ron Weasley he just saw.   
Watching to make sure everything was OK he saw Hermione being helped up. Sighing he realized she was fine. But no sign of the red head who had saved her. Maybe Hermione had her own guardian angel. 

With the Gryffindor win everyone flooded back into the castle for the victory celebration. The old house rivalries had died down this year and the parties usually included all the houses in the room of requirement or the great hall. This time it was the great hall. Hermione and her friends were of course the center of attention. She stayed far longer than she would have liked and then returned to her suite to pack some of her things. With all the merriment and packing and getting ready for her speech the next day she didn’t even remember that she wanted to talk to Snape.

After the game all of the teachers were gathered at the head table watching the celebration. Snape’s eyes kept track of Hermione from behind his fall of dark hair. She really was beautiful. It was good to finally see her smile again. All too soon he saw her leave but didn’t follow her. He needed to find a way to get her attention and notice him as someone other than her professor. He wasn’t sure how to go about it. He needed advice. Time to see the Headmaster.  
As Hermione was pondering over her graduation speech, Snape was in his quarters doing some pondering of his own. He had spoken to Dumbledore right after lunch. The twinkle in the old wizard’s eye had shone like a super nova when Snape told him he was attracted to Hermione. “I had hoped you two would get together my boy. I think it would be a good match.” his mentor had chuckled. Ok so the Headmaster approved but he hadn’t given him any advice on how to approach her. Well it wasn’t as if he wouldn’t see her after graduation. Draco had told him that Hermione was going to move into Grimauld while she went to university. Since it was still headquarters and the Order was still wrapping up the last remaining death eaters they were sure to cross paths once in a while. 

Graduation day was not so bright and sunny. As a matter of fact it was storming so badly they had to have it in doors. Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers spent quite a while getting the great hall transfigured to accommodate everyone.The teachers table faced onto rows of seats for family and guests. The students would file in from the great hall to receive their diplomas and take a seat behind the teachers table.

All too soon the pomp and speeches were over. Students and teachers were milling about talking to family and guests. Everyone was saying good bye and making sure to exchange floo addresses. Hermione and Draco had graduated side by side as tops in their class. Harry gathered them up to apparate home. Across the mass of people Severus saw them head to the doors. Damn he didn’t get a chance to talk to her or even congratulate her. She had gotten the best scores in 50 years after all. At the last minute she turned around and saw him looking at her. She smiled and waived. He waived back. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hermione was very busy the next few weeks. She, Draco, and a team of house elves set about turning 12 Grimauld into not only something you could live in but restored it to its original glory. Dobby had even found a way to get Mrs. Black off the wall. That made moving around the house so much better. “Nothing like redecorating with a rich, gay wizard” Hermione thought. The only snag was suddenly walking in on Harry and Draco during intimate moments. Unfortunately they had “moments” in every room. Hermione took to spending more time out with her friends from childhood until the newness wore off for Harry and Draco.

So it came about that on a Friday morning about 3 weeks after graduation and about a month before the dynamic duo’s wedding that Draco asked Hermione if she would be home that night. “No, I and several of my friends will be hitting that new dance club. Why?” “ We are having a few people over to help with the RSVP’s for the wedding and to get a final tally on guests. I was just wondering how many to set the table for at dinner tonight” Draco responded. “Oh, do you need my help? I can change my plans easily.” Hermione offered.

Draco thought about it for a moment while he chewed his eggs, “No, that’s not necessary we will have plenty of help.Don’t forget the fitting tomorrow afternoon for your dress. It wouldn’t do for the Maid of Honor to have a poorly fitted dress.” he teased. Putting down her fork and crossing her heart with her hand, “I, Hermione Granger solemnly swear that my dress will be fitted to perfection tomorrow at the appointed time.” Both of them broke out laughing. “Hey if you guys get done in time you should come on over to the club. It caters to both muggle and wizard. It would do you both some good to blow off some steam.” Draco looked surprised, “Your right, maybe we can work it in. We have been so busy getting everything in order we haven’t been out much.” 

Much later that night Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror. The new outfit looked really good. Draco had taken her shopping and talked her into a tight pair of black leather pants, knee high soft black leather boots with a low heel. He had also picked out a deep red scoop neck silk tee with a black lace bolero jacket over it. She almost felt like the old Hermione. She hadn’t dated since Ron’s death and seeing Harry and Draco so happy together had made her decide it was time to try again. Sighing she sat down at her vanity and charmed her hair smooth with long springy curls in a foamy mass around her shoulders. She put on a little more makeup than normal because the club would be dark. She never saw the indistinct shape of Ron in the corner watching her with a smile on his face as she walked out of the room to floo to the club. 

At the foot of the stairs she heard voices in the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen she saw several people had already arrived. She smiled to Tonks and Remus. She hugged Neville and Luna. Harry let out a low whistle and gave her the slow once over, “WOW, you look great! I’m gonna send you and Draco shopping more often. If I weren’t taken I would be all over you.” Draco playfully slapped Harry’s arm and everyone laughed. 

Hermione blushed and turned for the door calling back over her shoulder “I’ve gotta run or I’ll be late. Remember to meet me there later.” “What’s she talking about?” Tonks asked. “She is off to that new club Back Beat and wants us all to meet her there later.” Draco said. Harry grinned from ear to ear, “Hell yea! Sounds good to me.”

Hermione had just stepped to the fireplace when the flames turned green. She stepped back as Professor Snape stepped through into the room. “Oh, Professor what a pleasant surprise. Draco didn’t tell me you would be here tonight.” she said smiling. “Hello Miss Granger. Draco asked me tonight since I am taking the place of father of the groom. Please call me Severus, I’m no longer your teacher. You look as if you were going out.” he said frowning slightly. Hermione answered brightly, “Yes I am but, I have invited everyone to meet me later. Please call me Hermione.” Taking that last step to the fire place she called out Back Beat and said “I hope to see you later Severus.” as she stepped through.

Oh yes she would see him later if he had anything to say about it. That costume she had on was almost too much for him. He had never imagined her in leather. Yes, he would be seeing her later indeed. With that thought he swept out of the room in search of his godson. Maybe he had some ideas on how to attract Miss... Hernione. He also didn't notice the hazy figure of Ron in the shadows smiling and nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Who Knew a Bat Could Dance?

Snape entered the kitchen and greeted everyone with a grunt. He couldn’t help it, he was so worked up over the leather pants he was actually grumpy. Draco just smirked at him, “Did Hermione get a chance to say Hi to you?” Snape scowled and grunted again. Draco knew his god father was attracted to his favorite witch but this was serious. He would need to speak to him later tonight. 

In short order the last of the plans were finalized and the staggering total of guests was tallied. This promised to be the biggest social event of the decade. Good thing they had hired the biggest hall and church available, both promised to be packed to the rafters with guests. “Well, who’s up for dancing and few drinks?” Harry said cheerfully. Everyone was but most wanted to run home to change clothes first. Draco pulled Severus aside and asked him to stay a moment.

“Actually I wanted to talk to you about a matter anyway.” Snape said quietly. Letting everyone leave the room he turned to Draco and said “ I feel silly saying this but how would one go about getting a much younger woman to notice then as something other than a snarky bat from the dungeons?”

Draco kept the famous Malfoy mask in place while his thoughts reeled. Good gad Snape really did like Hermione. Draco knew that at one time Snape and his father had been very popular wizards with the ladies. He decided to take that approach. “Well what did you and my father do to attract so many witches in the early days?” he asked in his most innocent voice.

Snape rolled his eyes and felt very old. His early days indeed. Taking a deep breath, “We simply wore the latest fashions and did the latest dances and gave them lots of alcohol.” He knew he must sound like a first year with his first crush. Gods how the mighty have fallen.

Draco sneered, “That still works especially with the tall, dark, and handsome factor. But we will need to change your clothes.” Pulling his godfather to the hall he yelled for Harry. When Harry came into sight from the study Draco said, “I feel a “Queer Eye for the Straight Guy” moment coming on”. The only answer he got was “Awesome” as Harry made for their closet. 

As the dynamic duo explained to their victim about the muggle American telly show they tried several different outfits on him. They tried everything from leather pants to mesh shirts. Most of then made Severus very unhappy. With a final wave of his wand Draco said “how’s this?’. Snape had to admit he liked it a lot. He turned in front of the three sided full length mirror. The black dress pants hung just right over his bum to show it to perfection. The emerald green silk men dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar showed his black hair and pale skin to perfection. Harry pulled Snape’s hair back into a silver clasp and added a silver necklace with the Slytherin symbol on the pendant. Yes this would do. Harry and Draco high fived and swept Severus out the door before he could change his mind.

Hermione arrived at the club via the back room floo that was there for the magical folk. The bouncer took one look at her ID and showed her to a large table next to the dance floor. He removed the reserved sign and said her waitress would be with her in a moment. Hermione was confused she hadn’t made reservations. She looked out over the crowd already dancing and saw her friends. She waived them over. As she sat down she placed her order with the waitress and ordered for her friends too. 

The club was packed and she could feel the beat of the music in her chest. As she sipped her drink she thought of the look on Pro… Severus’ face as he stepped into the room earlier. He face had gone from surprise to as close to happy as he gets to a sight frown when he looked at her clothes. You would think the man had never been to muggle club, wait, maybe he hadn’t. Hmm he probably wouldn’t come tonight anyway. 

Kiki, Deb, and Katja took that moment to plop down at the table. “How did you score these seats?” Kiki asked. “I didn’t. I thought you did” Hermione said confused. “Nope, we tried but the big bouncer in the back room said they were reserved by the owner and ran us out.” Katja scowled. The light of inspiration came on in Hermione’s eyes “Draco probably called ahead. Leave it to him to know the owner and make sure he had the best table in the house.” she said. “Yea, that sounds like him. Too bad he’s taken.” Deb responded. The girl’s first round of drinks came and the waitress said the drinks were on the house. 

The girls were soon on the dance floor lost in the music. Hermione let the music carry her away as she closed her eyes and danced. Several young gentlemen came over the dance with the girls. They never invited them back to the table so as to leave room for the rest who would be coming later. 

On one of the trips back to the table for another round of drinks the girls saw Tonks and Remus come in from the floo room and called them over. Very soon Neville and Luna joined them also. Remus and Neville decided to stay at the table as the girls hit the dance floor. 

As Snape stepped out of the floo behind Draco and Harry the beat hit him like a blast. He didn’t recognize the music. Now he really felt old and out of place. The club was dark with colored lights flashing across the dance floor and small spot lights directed down on each table that ringed the outer edge. The bouncer greeted Draco as Boss. “Did you buy something when I wasn’t looking?” Harry asked. Draco just smirked. Spotting Remus and Neville at a large table the men worked their way over.

“Where are the girls?” Harry asked. Neville pointed to a close group of women dancing together on the crowded floor. Snape nearly lost it when he saw Hermione dancing very suggestively with two women he didn’t recognize. She looked like she had been out there a while. She was dancing a bump and grind between her two friends with her eyes closed and her hands above her head. Remus leaned over to Severus and said “I love when they dance like no one is watching. The muggle women seem to dance more suggestively with each other than with us males.” “ Muggles? Are some of Hermione’s friends Muggles?” Severus was surprised. “Yes, but they know all about us so you don’t have to hide anything” Remus assured him. 

 

Draco looked over to the bouncer and gave him some sort of instructions. The bouncer nodded and headed straight over to a podium and spoke to the man there. The man nodded at Draco and began tap on the keyboard in front of him. Draco nudged Snape, “Here’s your chance, the next song will be slow. Get down there quick before the music changes or someone else will ask her to dance.” Snape nodded and headed toward her. He had butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully he would not embarrass himself.

Just as he got there the music changed and he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled “I didn’t expect you”. Her eyes traveled over him and saw the uncharacteristic clothes he had on. “Do I pass inspection?’ he asked on his best silky voice. “ Most definitely Severus.” she answered a little breathlessly. 

This was most definitely Severus, NOT Professor Snape. As his arms slid around her waist to settle in the small of her back, her arms slid around his neck. He smelled like Draco’s favorite cologne, spicy and clean at the same time. She felt a little dizzy and leaned slightly closer to him.

Ahh, yes, I remember this now Severus thought. Suddenly feeling less old with more of his usual confidence flooding back. She was so small and soft in his arms. She smelled of lavender and a hint of sweat from dancing. As she leaned into him he was sure she could hear his heart thundering. He led her in small circles on the dance floor until the song ended. “Shall we sit the next one out?” he said. 

Hermione thought his voice sounded like silk and things best done in the dark. “Sure, then I can introduce you to a few people.” She followed as he led her back to the table with his hand resting at the small of her back. She never wanted him to move that hand. 

As they came back to the table Hermione sat next to Draco. He leaned over and softly asked “How do you like the make over we gave him?” Turning her head toward him she said “You have been reading my Christmas wish list again.” Draco pulled back and laughed, “Good I was worried for a minute”. 

Hermione ordered her fifth rum and Coke and decided after this one she would switch to just Coke. Severus ordered a scotch. The orders reminded Hermione to ask Draco if he had made the reservations. He smiled and told her he owned the club. It was her turn to laugh causing Severus to lean over and ask what was so funny. When she explained it to him he smiled and said “I’m not surprised he owns half the bloody city.” Severus slid his arm around her and they fell into a discussion about nothing and everything.

It seemed to Hermione that in the blink of an eye the hours flew by and it was last call. Kiki leaned over the table and said “Where to next? I’m starved.” “Great idea how about Uncle Williams’ Pancake House?” Hermione replied. It was decided, they were going for breakfast. “What is an Uncle Williams?” Snape asked sounding suspicious. “Only the best late night drunk food in town.” Harry slurred. Well alright then Snape thought.

“We’ll go ahead and get a table, call Mark to pick you guys up and tell him the standard designated driver rule applies” Hermione told Kiki. With a sneer Kiki answered “No it doesn’t you have tall, dark and dangerous with you but I get what you mean.” She and the other two ladies headed to the front doors. 

Severus leaned into Hermione and asked “What is the standard rule?” Hermione blushed a deep red and before she could answer Harry spoke up, “Kiki calls her husband to pick them up and they buy him breakfast then, no one sees them until about noon the next day.” Hermione kicked him in the shin and wrapped her arms around Severus and apparated them to the front door of a rather shabby looking restaurant.

They got a table large enough for everyone. As soon as the final group arrived the waitress took their orders. When she brought water and coffee for everyone Hermione took several phials out for her purse and distributed them around the table. Severus recognized it as hangover potion. He was impressed at how she had thought ahead. The food wasn’t half bad and all too soon it was time for the night to end. 

As everyone stood to leave Hermione turned to Severus and asked if he wanted to come back for tea. He declined with a smile. Hermione’s heart skipped several beats when he smiled. Severus could not be called handsome but when he smiled he looked wonderful. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated them to Headquarters. They landed in the study. “Home again safe and sound” he breathed into her ear, then touched the lightest of kisses on the shell of her ear. When he let go she thought she might fall over but didn’t. Severus stepped into the floo turned and said “Good night” in his best bedroom voice and immediately vanished in green flame. 

Hermione went to her room and fell on the bed, asleep immediately. For the first time in a long time she didn’t dream of Ron. This time she dreamed of Severus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Love Potion NO. 9

Hermione spent the next few days in a whirlwind of preparations for the wedding. As the time got closer Draco got more nervous and tried to oversee every detail. Hermione and Harry finally had to make him take a day to just relax. Ginny and Hermione made sure all the dresses were properly fitted and every bouquet perfect before being put in a stasis charm. 

Snape was very busy himself. Harry really wasn’t doing much better than Draco, he just hid it better. Snape helped with the men’s dress robes and the planning of the bachelor party. He did find time to owl Hermione the following Friday and asked her to lunch. 

Hermione was just sitting down to write a note to Severus when a raven tapped at the window. Letting him in she gave him an owl treat and he perched on her desk waiting for a reply. She recognized Severus’ scrawl immediately. Smiling like mad she opened the note and let out a whoop! Yes! He asked her out to lunch. She wrote a quick reply and sent the raven on his way.

Lunch was tomorrow and he said it was casual but dressy. Forgetting everything she had planned that day she floo called Ginny and Luna. The girls stepped through and immediately started to giggle and plan. Two hours later the pale pink sun dress and matching sandals were laid out. Hermione’s hair had been done seven different ways and her make up was perfection. Since she looked good they decided to go to the Diagon Alley for lunch, why waste all that makeup?

The three flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and tapped the magical wall. Hermione was, as always, reminded of her first time stepping through the wall and she smiled. As the three strolled down the street looking in shop windows they heard the familiar cracks of several people apparating near them. All three had their wands out and ready in a blink of an eye. They were shocked to see five robed death eaters in the street facing them. They heard a familiar voice say “I missed you in the final battle Granger, but at least I got that blood traitor Weasel”. Hermione placed the voice as Greg Goyle one of Draco’s old cronies. Before she could react the one on the far right got her with a slashing hex and blood flew from her wand arm. She felt her wand drop and felt another spell hit her before everything went black.

She woke up feeling as if a herd of hippogriffs had tap danced on her entire body. She could hear Harry and Draco talking to Ginny and Luna just out side the room. As she listened she realized she was in a room at St. Mungo’s and remembered how she had ended up there. Ginny was explaining that they had been attacked while shopping. She and Luna had managed to take out four of them but Goyle had gotten away. Draco swore and said “I thought he was long gone. He disappeared during the final battle and no one has heard from him.”

Hermione sat up a little in bed and decided it was a bad idea because not only did it hurt but it made her head swim. She groaned a laid back against the pillows. People chose that moment to walk into the room. Maybe walking was a bad name for it; they sounded more like a band of elephants on the rampage. She closed her eyes and blackness overtook her again. 

Severus was in his lab brewing some potions for the infirmary when he heard Albus call from the floo, “Hurry my boy, Death Eaters have attacked in Diagon Alley. I know at least one order member has been injured but I don’t know who.”Snape grabbed several different potions in front of him and ran for the floo. 

As he stepped into Diagon Alley from the pubic floo he saw a large crowd in front of the book store. He pushed his way through the crown to see four death eaters in full body binds on the cobblestones. As his head turned he saw Ginny and Luna kneeling over someone. His heart threatened to jump out of his chest, that looked like Hermione on the ground. He charged over and saw that the girls were trying everything to wake her up. He picked her up and apparated to St. Mungo’s without a word. 

It was the hardest thing he had ever done to hand her over to the doctors but he managed it. He threw himself into a chair in the waiting room and pulled out his magic mirror. “Albus” he said with a catch in his throat. 

 

After just a second the mirror showed his mentor’s concerned face “Go ahead my boy, I’m here.” Snape found it hard to breathe let alone speak. Seeing Severus’ abnormally pale face and some blood streaked across his cheek Albus said “Severus, you look terrible, tell me what’s happened”.

Taking a deep breath he said, “I got there and it was Hermione who was injured. She’s in with the healers now. I couldn’t tell what spell was used on her but no one can get her to come around. I’m in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s.” At that Ginny and Luna popped into the room. “I’m on my way Severus.” was all he heard as the mirror returned to normal.

Severus was only dimly aware of the crowd of people who filled the waiting room. He took in the details of the account of what happened. So, it was Goyle all those months ago who turned Hermione’s life upside down. That boy had a rude awakening coming to him. Snape would make sure he got what he deserved. A small moan broke through his thoughts and he realized it was Hermione. He shot from his chair and nearly knocked over Potter at the door to her room. As he approached her bed she closed her eyes and did not hear him call her name.

 

When Hermione can around again she was aware that the room was much more quiet and darker than last time. She slowly opened her eyes and realized it didn’t hurt. Blinking she saw a hand reach out to hers. As her gaze followed the path of the arm up to a face she realized it was Severus who sat next to her. She couldn’t help but smile at the concerned look on his face. “Hi, what is a nice guy like you doing in a place like this?” she teased. 

Severus saw her flinch and open her eyes. He wanted to shout for joy. The healers had said if she woke up soon she could go home tonight. When she smiled at him he thought the sun had suddenly decided to shine just for him. “Looking for a girl like you” he replied dryly. Gods how could she joke when all he wanted to do was hold her and never let go? “The healers say you can go home if you promise to take it easy for a few days.”

“That’s good because I have it on good authority that the food here is terrible.” Hermione couldn’t decide if he looked like he was relieved or needed to throw up. She really wanted to make him smile. She sat up realizing that this time it didn’t hurt at all and her arm just felt a little tight. 

“Let me get a nurse to look you over so we can get you out of here and into your own bed.” Snape jumped to find someone. He would feel better when she was home in a safe place. Anyone could get to her here. 

After the healers pronounced her fit to go home Snape apparated them to the study at Grimauld Pl. The boys had her room ready and hovered over her like a couple of old hens. Snape led her upstairs as if she were made of glass. He could tell it was beginning to annoy her. At the door to her room he let her go in alone so that she could change. He went to the kitchen to get her a cup of warm chocolate. 

Bringing it back to her he found her tucked into her bed wearing flannel PJ’s with potion phials on them, the labels on all the phials read Love Potion NO. 9. He snorted to keep from laughing. 

Hermione took the chocolate and sipped it making little appreciative noises. Her eyes twinkled when he read her PJ’s. She thought he might like them. “So we are still on for lunch tomorrow right?” she asked.

“Only if you feel up to it. I will be here in the morning to check on you either way.” wild centaurs couldn’t keep him away from her. Draco had offered him one of the spare bedrooms for tonight and he planned on taking him up on it. He stood said, “Goodnight, if you need anything just call out. I’ll be in the next room.” He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She turned her head and kissed him before he pulled away. Snape felt electricity shoot through his whole body. 

Hermione felt his lips on her cheek and turned into his kiss. She suddenly felt warm all over. She put her hand on his cheek to keep him from pulling away. Without breaking the kiss she felt him sit on the edge of her bed and his arms came around her shoulders. When air became an issue they broke apart. “Lay next to me for a while please.” she asked.  
Without a word Snape put his feet onto the bed a pulled her close to his side with his arms around her. He felt her head relax against his chest and it just felt so right. In no time she was asleep and so was he.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Wedding

Snape woke in a strange bed alone. Memories of last night came back to him and he smiled. For the first time on a long time he felt rested and content. Sometime early this morning he had woke with Hermione wrapped around him like Devil's Snare. She looked so peaceful and happy he didn’t want to wake her but he also needed to use the loo. He had gently pulled away from her and moved to his own room. His stomach growled and pulled him back to the present. Time to go down to breakfast or lunch as the case may be. 

Hermione was awakened by sun light streaming into her window. That meant it was at least 10:00. She felt great except for a few kinks here and there. Snape seemed to have left. Too bad, she was curious to see what it was like to wake up to him. Goddess knew it was WONDERFUL to fall asleep with him. With a goofy grin she decided a good workout this morning would be just the thing to get her going for her lunch date. Pulling on her sweats and a sports bra with a half shirt and her trainers she headed down stairs. 

Stopping in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water she ran into Draco. “You look much better”, he said with a smirk. “Did you sleep well with a potion master for a teddy bear?” Hermione knew that evil glint that he had in his gray eyes. 

“As a matter of fact, yes I did. Where did he run off to anyway?” she smirked back. Sometimes you just had to meet Draco head on or he would tease you forever. She knew she had failed when he smiled really wide and informed her that Snape was still asleep. “Let the poor man sleep, he deserves it. I’m going for a run and then I’ll be downstairs stretching out the kinks in my back.” Hermione was so pleased when Harry had surprised her with a dance studio in the basement. She had danced since she was 3. Sometimes when things were at their worst she would spend hours lost in the music and dancing. 

She turned and made for the back door before Draco could tease her anymore. As she made it to the back alley she took off at an easy jog to the park just down the street. She turned on her MP3 player and let the music set her pace. Almost an hour later she let herself in the back door and headed for the studio in the basement.

Draco and Severus were having coffee in the kitchen when they heard the back door open. “That would be Hermione back from her run.” Draco said. Severus looked at him through narrow eye, “You let her go out alone? She could be targeted again. Draco, until we round up the Goyle she is in danger.” Snape was angry that no one seemed to worry about her being alone. 

“Sev she is a big girl who can take care of herself for the most part. Yesterday was a fluke. Hermione is one lady who is not easy to sneak up on. If you hover over her or try to baby her too much you will push her away. I personally don’t want her to hex you so badly you have to miss the wedding. Yes, take care of her but let her butter her own toast” he tried to explain to his god father. 

“Ok, you are probably right. It has been a long time since I felt protective of anyone and maybe I’m going overboard. I’ll go down and say good morning and see what time she wants to go to lunch.” Severus stood and walked out of the kitchen. 

As he stared down the stairs he heard classical music coming out of one of the open doors. Looking through the door he saw Hermione spinning across the floor in ballet slippers. She looked like she was floating across the room. He couldn’t be sure but the music made him think of Swan Lake. As the piece ended a Middle Eastern piece began. Hermione’s hips began to circle one direction and her shoulders began to rotate in the opposite direction. Snape was very familiar with belly dancing and Hermione was good at it. The witch was full of surprises

“Are you enjoying the show?” she said without turning around. Hermione had seen him in the mirrors the minute he had stopped in the door. She let out a small chuckle, she was done anyway. It was time for a shower and to get ready for her date. 

“As a matter of fact I am. How long have you been dancing?” Snape knew a classically trained ballerina when he saw one. She was very good at several forms of dance and that took time and practice. 

“Since about the age of 3. Mum and Dad thought it was important for a proper young lady to be well rounded. To muggles that means dance, music, art, and social grace.” Hermione turned and cocked her head at her Professor waiting for a snarky reply. She was surprised to be greeted by silence and a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment he smirked and said, “They seem to have accomplished the goals they set for themselves. Would you still care to accompany me to lunch today?”

For some reason that reply made her feel better than anything he could have said. Feeling like she was bulletproof she said, “Absolutely. I’m starved give me half an hour to get ready?” 

 

Twenty-five minutes later found Hermione strolling down the steps to the study. She heard Harry and Draco talking as she entered the room. The conversation came to a dead stop when they saw her. She looked like the proverbial girl next door. Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and Draco gave a whistle. “Wow you look any better and I’m going to call off this wedding and marry you instead.” Draco drawled. 

“Give it up son she’s with me.” Snape growled from behind her as he came in the study. Taking Hermione by the elbow he gently directed her to the floo and they were off. They had a lovely day starting with lunch at a little outdoor café in muggle London followed by a trip to the art museum. They opted for a walk in the park afterward. 

Snape was content to spend most of the day with his arm around her. She fit so well under his arm. Hermione couldn’t get enough of his gentle touch. Seeing a horse drawn carriage for hire in the park Snape took her for a ride as the sun began to go down. The moment seemed right and he kissed her softly. She responded to him by leaning into him and parting her lips. As his tongue slid along hers she gave a soft moan that made him shudder. Goddess but she was soft and sweet. She smelled like jasmine and lotus flowers. He knew he was falling fast and didn’t mind in the least. 

Hermione thought she had died and gone to heaven. His kisses felt like velvet. When she opened her mouth to him she felt him tremble and knew it wasn’t just her. Gods this felt so right. She wanted to fall into his arms and never leave. 

All too soon the carriage ride was over and it was time to say goodnight. They headed back to Hermione’s and he said goodbye at the door. He really had to get back and check on things at Hogwarts. Taking her into his arms one last time and kissing her deeply he knew it was just a matter of time before he would make her his. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The day of the wedding came and everyone was rushing around trying to get ready. Hermione had owled Severus everyday since the carriage ride. Ginny and Luna had pronounced her well and truly in love after seeing her glowing when she talked about Severus. The girls were sill giggling when they apparated to the church. It was a lovely ceremony that went without a hitch. Hermione nearly lost her breath when she saw Severus standing next to Draco at the alter. He looked so striking in his formal robes with his hair pulled back in a simple black clasp. The look in his dark eyes made her heart race. He looked like he wanted make love to right there. Ginny had nudged her and mouthed “WOW”. 

Snape’s heart skipped several beats when Hermione had led the girls down the isle. The elegant, simple dress hugged her shape in all the right places without being tight. Her hair was swept up in knot at the back of her head. All he could think of was watching all that hair come down as he pulled out the pins holding it in place. 

He had been busy this week getting everything in order at Hogwarts so he could take a few days away. It was summer break and he wanted to take Hermione to his family estate in Italy. It had belonged to his Grandmother and had its own vineyard and beautiful gardens. He had alerted the house elves to have the house ready. He had also been shopping in Diagon Alley. The jeweler there had crafted a beautiful diamond ring for him. Hopefully Hermione would like it. It was tucked into the pocket of his trousers. Not tonight, but soon, he would ask her to be Mrs. Snape. 

The reception was beautiful and took way too long. Hermione and Snape danced until they were both too tired to move. Sitting back down at the head table Hermione exclaimed, “Gods my feet feel like they want to crawl away and never come back!” Turning his chair slightly toward her he motioned for her to put her feet in his lap. He pulled one shoe off and began to slowly rub her foot and ankle. Hermione’s eyes closed as she groaned “Don’t stop that feels so good.”  
Snape smirked, “I believe it was a muggle author who was quoted as saying, ‘When all else fails rub her feet’. Issac someone.” He continued to massage her ankles and lower calf before switching feet. 

“He was absolutely correct!” Hermione agreed. She was going to invite Severus to stay with her tonight. Draco and Harry were leaving straight from the hall to their honeymoon. The house would be empty, the time was perfect. She leaned forward and placed her hand behind Snape’s neck to pull him forward into a kiss. When they broke the kiss she said, “Let’sleave. Harry and Draco will be leaving in a moment they won’t notice we are gone.”

Snape was surprised. Raising one eyebrow he said, “Ok, where did you have in mind?” Without answering she stood up and picked up her shoes. Wrapping her arms around Severus’ waist she apparated them to the front door of Grimauld Pl.   
Snape’s heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. She had brought him home with her, was she intending for him to spend the night? He certainly hoped so as he followed her in the door. 

Hermione know that Dobby would have a fire in the fireplace and extra pillows on front of it along with a bottle of good wine. She was not disappointed when she opened the door. The only light in the room was the fire and it was obvious to Severus that Hermione had planned this out. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. 

Hermione had walked to rug in front of the fire and turned to Severus when he took her in his arms and began to kiss a trail from her ear to her collar bone. Hermione felt her self start to get wet in anticipation of what was to come. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down his back to rest over God firm ass. He was much more muscular than he looked. She slid his robes off leaving him in his dress shirt and slacks.

Snape had been dreaming all night of kissing Hermione along her neck and across her almost bare shoulders. As his lips worked their way across her collar bone he moved the thin strap of her dress down off her shoulder. His hands ran from her upper arm to her waist and down over her firm round bottom pulling her closer to him. Her arms moved to around his neck as he closed that last bit of distance. She could feel the long hard line of his body against hers from her chest to their thighs. 

Hermione was finding hard to breathe. Gods she was dripping wet and felt that familiar ache between her legs. She slid her hands down his shoulders and began to unbutton his shirt leaving a trial of kisses and nibbles as his skin came into view. She could feel his heart pounding against her lips. Yes, she was affecting him as much as he was affecting her. She shifted her leg to reach lower on his stomach and felt his erection brush her lower stomach. He was huge! Hermione had been with a few lovers in her day but none of them were this big. Pulling his shirt from the waistband of his slacks she trailed a circle around his belly button with her tongue. 

Severus caught his breath sharply as Hermione’s tongue circled his belly button. His hands went to her hair and started to gently remove the pins holding it up. There were only three of them and her hair fell in a wavy curtain about her shoulders as she kissed her way back up his chest. Waiving his hand her dress suddenly appeared on the chair neatly folded. He gazed at her nude except for a small triangle of lace that covered her mound of tawny curls. 

Hermione gasped as her dress suddenly disappeared and Severus hands moved to her breasts. Gently he ran his finger around the hardened nipples. Lowering his head to her breast he pulled her closer and latched on to her with his lips and tongue. He rolled the tight nub around his tongue and nipped gently. 

Hermione called his name as he nipped her then smoothed away the sight pain with his tongue. She tangled her hands in his hair and tugged out the clasp holding it back. She hissed as the soft as silk hair fell across her other breast. She felt as if she could explode at any minute. 

Snape gently lowered her to the rug and made sure she was slightly propped on pillows before he hooked his fingers in her underwear and pulled them slowly down her legs. He followed them down her hips and legs with a trail of kisses. He could feel how wet the lace was and could smell her arousal. He was nearly dizzy with trying to restrain himself. Another waive of his hand and his trousers and boxers were next to her dress. 

Hermione looked down the line of her body to him as he knelt between her legs. The fire cast shadows along his torso highlighting ripples of his washboard abs. Her eyes trailed lower to his erect manhood. She wanted to reach out and touch it but at that moment he dropped his face to her mound and parted her lips. She called his name as his talented tongue found the little bundle of nerves nestled there. She began to shake as he ran his tongue to tight wet hole and began to flick in and out. Hermione felt her release and gave a yelp of pleasure as he lapped it up. Shifting back to her nub with his mouth he slowly slid one finger into her and began to glide in and out. As it became easier he added another finger. Her fingers were wound into his hair holding on for dear life. 

When he felt she was stretched enough he positioned the head of his dick just out side her opening. He wanted to plunge into her but the held back knowing that few witches could take his member all at once. He wanted her to feel as much pleasure as he was. Hermione was moaning and holding his shoulders trying to pull him to her. He felt himself slowly slide into her and he groaned in pleasure. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him the rest of the way in. She felt herself stretch to accommodate him and yelled his name. 

Snape began to slowly pump into and out of her. His body found a good rhythm and she matched him stroke for stroke until they both reached their climax with each others name on their lips. Snape rolled them both on their side with withdrawing from her. He held her close and kissed her hair as their breathing leveled out. 

Snape pulled out of her wet heat and whispered a cleansing charm. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder and put her leg over his. Neither one said anything, no words were necessary. They just held each other for several minutes. 

Hermione decided she was really thirsty. “Severus would you like some wine?” she asked as she sat up to get the bottle and two glasses. “Let me get that” he said softly. Hermione decided this would be better in her bed upstairs.

“Why don’t we move upstairs? My bed would be much more comfortable.” she stood and smiled at him. She looked so beautiful standing there in the firelight reaching her hand out to him. All he could do was follow her with the glasses and bottle. As he got the door the flicked his hand to his trousers and a small box flew to his hand without Hermione noticing.

Upstairs he turned to her dresser to pour the wine, in one glass he dropped the diamond ring in one glass. Smiling he turned to Hermione and joined her on the bed. He handed her the glass with the ring in it, watching her face as she took a sip. He saw her eyes go round and a smile come to her lips. Lowering her glass, “What is this?” she asked. 

“I believe it’s a ring.” he answered dryly. Giving him a look that made his heart sing she said, “I can see that, but why is it in my glass?” Kneeling on the bed he looked into her eyes and asked, “Would you do me the honor of being Mrs. Severus Snape?” Flicking his finger the ring rose out of her glass and flew to his hand. 

“I would be delighted and honored to be your wife.” she whispered. She leaned over to kiss the man she had fallen deeply in love with. He slid the ring in her finger and held her close, “How about tomorrow at my villa in Italy?” 

“Tomorrow?! Ok after the circus of the wedding today I would much rather elope.” she smiled. Severus began to make love her all over again and again and again. 

 

The end


	7. Chapter 7

Victoria had always loved this room. She had spent her entire life growing up in this house. The mantle over the fireplace was full of family pictures. The next wall was a series of French doors that opened onto the patio and her mother’s favorite gardens. The last two walls were floor to ceiling bookcases with her parent’s favorite chairs in front of them. 

Crossing the room to the mantle she surveyed her family’s lives in pictures. The first one was her parents wedding picture. Her Mom had on a simple white sundress and sandals, her father had on black trousers and a white silk shirt. How young they looked. It was taken 30 years ago tomorrow in the garden just outside. They held each other smiling and waiving at the camera. 

Turning to look out the doors she realized the garden still looked exactly as it did in the picture. Well, if you could over look the catering company setting up for the party tomorrow. Mom and Dad always had a big party for their anniversary. Mom said Dad was always trying to make up for them eloping the day after Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco’s wedding.

Speaking of Uncle Harry and Uncle Draco they were in the next picture over. They were on a beach and Draco was sitting on a large flat rock with Harry standing behind him draped over his shoulders, both of them looking out to sea. It seemed sadly romantic even now. Dad said it was taken on their honeymoon. Must have been at nearly the same time as Mom and Dad’s picture. Her Uncles would be here soon, must remember to make sure their room was ready. 

Next was the infamous baby picture. She had long since stopped being embarrassed by it. It was her first birthday and she was shoving a handful of cake into Andrew’s face. Andrew was the child Harry and Draco adopted. Harry had been doing some charity work for the local orphanage. There were a lot of displaced children after the war and this one little boy had stolen Harry’s heart at first glance. Harry had gone straight to the fireplace and flooed Draco to come immediately. In no time they had filed to adopt Andrew. 

She had grown up with Andrew. The next picture was of her and Andrew on platform 9 3/4 waiting for the Express the first time. He had his arm around her neck almost in a head lock and both of them were smiling. Later that day they had been sorted into different houses at school. It didn’t mean much since the inter-house rivalry had been gone for a long time. Well, if you overlooked Quidditch, they NEVER overlooked Quidditch. She had played Keeper for Slytherin and he had played Seeker for Gryffindor. Their games rivaled Harry and Draco’s when they were in school. 

Hearing her twin’s laughter pulled her eyes to the window. Two dark haired figures raced past the windows on brooms followed by two red haired blurs hot on their tails. Sighing she crossed the room to open the French doors and stepped onto the patio. The foursome had buzzed low over the catering crew and caused a half erected tent to fall over. Pulling a Quidditch whistle from the chain around her neck she gave a loud signal. All four children immediately turned and headed for her. Being Hogwarts quidditch coach had its advantages.

As the four figures slowly landed in front of her she did her best impression of her father’s most intimidating face. “What do you think you are doing gentlemen? You know tomorrow is a very important day around here and here you four are acting like you have never ridden a broom before.” All four looked so sheepish that she just wanted to hug them. James and Luke had their dad’s unruly dark hair and her smoky black eyes. George and Fred looked just like their namesakes. Ginny had not been able to resist naming them after their uncles and Blaise had never been able to refuse Ginny anything she desired. 

 

“Sorry Mom, we will put the brooms away for awhile,” James said. He was always the spokesperson for the group but it was usually Luke who came up with the brilliant plans for mischief. It was all Victoria could do not to smile and let them off easy.

“How about you boys go use the quidditch pitch your grandfather had installed for you?” her husband drawled from behind her as his arms slid around her waist. She leaned into him and watched the boys take off over the manor to the pitch. 

“You know that they are going to descend on an unsuspecting Hogwarts next year? It will be up to you to keep them from blowing up my father’s precious potions lab and up to me to keep them in check on your father’s precious quidditch pitch.” she said as she looked back to her husbands smiling face. 

“Yes, Andrew, I seem to have entrusted you with four of the top five most important things in my life” Severus said with a smile as he took his favorite seat. “Somehow, I knew that old lab would rank up there ahead of me” Hermione quipped as she poured tea. 

The fire glowed green as Draco stepped through and turned to help Harry out. “Hail, hail the gang’s all here” called Draco. Everyone smiled because they knew as the day progressed that everyone would be there. By dinner time the entire Weasley clan had arrived along with Neville and Luna and all of the remaining order members. Even Remus made it in time for dessert which was his favorite part after all. 

After everyone had gone to bed, Victoria found herself looking at the rest of the pictures on the mantle. There was Albus and Minerva smiling at her. There was a picture of the original Order of the Phoenix with her Dad looking impossibly young and brooding. There was a picture of Mom and Harry and Ron on the front steps to Hogwarts. Everyone had seen Ron’s ghost from time to time, it was almost as if he had to check on everyone once in awhile. It usually happened when Mom was stressed about something but if Ron showed up everything seemed to turn out fine. The picture of her and Andrew on their wedding day made her smile. And the picture of her Dad holding the twins the day they were born had her laughing. 

The last picture was taken today with everyone. It had so many people smiling and waiving that they had to break into three rows. This mantle proudly showed the wonderful life that her parents had made for themselves and their extended family. She whispered a quiet nox and retired knowing that the party tomorrow would be one more in a long string of happy family memories.


End file.
